


Impossible Things

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Character, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heavy Angst, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Latex, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Content, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Curiouser and curiouser.





	Impossible Things

*

Curiouser and curiouser.

Her darling Kate joins her on the rooftop, her gauntlets empty and raised up palm-front. Her belt unclasped.

It's quite the _fragile_ moment.

A full-sized cargo jet of deadly cyanogen chloride has been scheduled to drop onto millions of innocent Gothamites. Alice's henchmen wait impatiently for her signal from a remote-device. Her thumb hovers to the lipstick-red button.

"Beth…" Kate whispers, coaxing and careful. "Beth… please don't do this…"

Her wig's voluminous, scarlet curls flutter to her bare mouth. Hues as ivory and red as what gleams on Alice's countenance. Desirous, dangerous, _deranged_, yes… she wishes for Kate's mouth smeared in her pasty, thick makeup, opening, moaning out Alice's name, begging for her. Her sister enjoyed women. Alice feels the same, prepared to worship every blazing-hot, naked inch of Kate. Inside her. Outside. 

Kevlar, dark as night, and Alice's latex corset pale moonlight. She will _shine_ the truth to Kate.

"Ah, ah, _ah_!"

With a graceful twirl, Alice backs up and smirks.

"It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a _different_ person then!" She twirls again, yanking out her favorite _poisoned_ blade from a hip-holster. "If I had a world of my own, everything would be _nonsense_! Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't! And contrary wise, what is, it _wouldn't_ be. And what it wouldn't be, it _would_. You see?"

Kate — _Batwoman_ — shakes her head, frowning. The delight from Alice's expression vanishes.

"I don’t want to go among mad people."

At the lovely, low melody of Kate's voice, Alice stiffens her upper lip. She fights down tears. "Oh, you can’t help that," Alice recites back to her. "We’re all mad here. I’m mad." Alice's poisoned blade taps on her own chin, then points. "_You’re_ mad."

"How do you know I’m mad?"

"You must be," Alice tells her solemnly, doing nothing as Kate strips off her bright red wig. Her twin approaches, and Alice — _Beth_ — can imagine it, thrusting the knife hard into Kate's breast, spurting red, red, _red_. "Or you wouldn’t have come here.”

Kate eases off her Bat-mask, and she's moon-pale too. Secretive. Alluring. "I came here for you."

"_Foolish_."

Alice's blade swipes out, nicking the other woman's jaw. The teeniest, thin wound. Kate moans, helpless to the sudden and shocking vertigo of the poison's effects. She crumples down, landing into Alice's benevolent, warm arms.

They will rule all of Gotham together. Powerful. Feared. 

Loved endlessly.

*


End file.
